Many different compositions have been proposed for use in delivery of one or more desired materials. For example, in the field of nicotine replacement products, many compositions have been proposed for delivery of the nicotine in a variety of manners, particularly in an effort to help cigarette smokers quit smoking (i.e., as a smoking cessation aid). For example, nicotine has been an active ingredient of various types of so-called “nicotine replacement therapy” or “NRT” products. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/769,335 and International Application No. PCT/US2011/033928, both to Brinkley et al., which are incorporated herein by reference.
In some exemplary uses, it has been proposed to administer active agents, such as nicotine, using a transdermal patch. Representative types of nicotine-containing transdermal patch products have been marketed under the tradenames “Habitrol,” “Nicoderm,” “Nicorette,” “Nicorette CQ,” “Nicotinell” and “Pro Step.” See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,961 to Etscom; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,257 to Bannon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,947 to Wong et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,011 to Rose et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,497 to Osborne et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,959 to Anderson et al. It also has been suggested that transdermal administration of nicotine can be supplemented with or replaced by ingestion of other types of nicotine-containing products. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,684 to Baker et al.; US Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0004249 to Gonda; and Fagerstrom, Health Values, 18:15 (1994).
One particularly popular way to provide for oral administration of nicotine has been through the use of nicotine-containing gum. Nicotine-containing gum products have been marketed under the tradenames “Nicorette,” “Nicotinell” and “Zonnic.” Another way that has been employed to provide oral administration of nicotine has been through the use of nicotine-containing lozenge or tablet types of products. Nicotine-containing lozenge, mini lozenge, tablet, and microtab types of products have been marketed under the tradenames “Commit,” “Nicorette,” “Nicotinell” and “NiQuitin.” Nicotine also has been administered in the form of nasal or oral sprays. Nicotine-containing sprays have been marketed under the tradenames “Nicotrol NS,” “Quit” and “Zonnic.”
Various other ways to administer nicotine for the purpose of providing a therapeutic effect have been proposed. For example, it has been suggested that nicotine can be incorporated into orally dissolving films (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,671 to Zerbe et al.); oral osmotic devices (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,654 to Place et al.); gum pads (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,510 to Yates); oral patches (e.g., US Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0240087 to Houze et al.); snuff-type forms in pouches or sachets (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,605 to Ray et al. and US Pat. Pub, No. 2009/0293895 to Axelsson et al.); lip balm (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,173 to Rolling) and beverages (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,386 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,297 to Stillman and U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,749 to Knight). It also has been suggested that nicotine can be delivered using various types of inhalation devices and vapor delivery systems. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices, and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Although the foregoing specifically relates to delivery of nicotine, in a similar manner, these and other means have been utilized for delivery of other materials, such as other flavoring materials. Nevertheless, there remains a need for additional means for delivery of materials, particularly in a controlled manner and for a variety of uses.